Whiskey on the shore
by FrozenFoxx
Summary: "Fuck me right here." Kyle licked the shell of Cartman's ear then bit the lobe. He slide his hand down the large boys chest then grabbed his crotch massaging his cock through his jeans. Kyle and Cartman having sex at Starks pond. Thats it really. Just porn. Insecure chubby Kyle.


The night was cold as the snow fell to the earth landing softly as almost everyone in the little white trash town slept. All except two. Two eighteen year old boys sat at Starks pond drinking a cheap bottle of whiskey that the larger of the two had stolen from his mom while she was coke out of her mind. The smaller of the two boys had had the least amount of alcohol but was the drunker of the two. He laughed drunkenly into the other ear nibbling on it.

"Fuck me right here." Kyle licked the shell of Cartman's ear then bit the lobe. He slide his hand down the large boys chest then grabbed his crotch massaging his cock through his jeans.

"Damn, your really waste." Cartman slurred tugging the boy away from his neck by his hair making him moan. "You don't even like holding hands in public."

"Well there's no one here." He straddled Cartman's lap rocking against him. He grabbed the bottle drinking straight from the bottle trying to down it. Cartman ripped it from his hands spilling some on the other shirt. He pouted reaching for the bottle with grabby hands as Cartman pushed him back by his forehead. "Give it back!"

"No." Cartman downed the rest of it throwing the bottle away. "You're diabetic. You shouldn't even be drinking."

"I took my insulin." He whined rubbing his face into his neck. He started to suck and nibble on his neck making a large mark.

"Did you really just give him a giant hickey?" He pushed his head away annoyed.

"This way everyone knows you're mine." He pushed him down into the snow rubbing his ass against the harding cock. "I want you to fuck me so hard I wake up the whole town screaming your name."

"Fuck I wanna be inside that fat ass." He groaned grabbing Kyle's cheeks massaging them in his hand. "Get on your hands and knees."

Kyle got off of Cartman and onto his hands and knees as he was told. He faced his ass towards Cartman arching his back and wiggling his ass. Cartman pulled down his jews jeans and boxers to his midthigh making him yelp as Cartman slapped his ass hard twice on both cheeks. He walked around and grabbed Kyle's face shoving three fingers into his mouth. He got the hint and began sucking and swirling his tongue around the fingers. He rubbed the boys face smirking down at him. He moved his fingers into the hair trying to run his fingers through it only to get them stuck. He went to pull his hand out only to realize that his watch was now stuck as it pulled a chunk of hair with it.

"Owww." He cried pulling just far enough away to pull off of the fingers but not to far too yank his hair. "Get it out."

"I'm trying!" He fumbled trying to untangle the hair from his watch. "If your hair wasn't such a mess this wouldn't have happened."

"I can't help itttt." Tears started to stream down his face.

"No! You're not doing this again." Kyle looked up at him with sad eyes sniffling. "This is why I don't let you drink!"

He continued to try detangle the hair from his watch with no luck. "That's it I'm done."

He slipped his watch off of his wrist leaving it to fall deeper into his hair. He pulled his jeans down far enough to let his dick out angled it to Kyle's mouth grabbing a fistful of hair and watch he pulled him down onto it. As Kyle moaned around his cock he leaned over the boy and stuck his finger into his tight hole. He slowly pushed in a second finger making a scissoring motion. Kyle whined around the cock in his mouth sending vibrations into the owner. He thrusts his hips into Kyle pushing his fingers deeper. He knew that with the alcohol in his system he wouldn't last long and needed to be inside the red head soon. He pulled out of his mouth and ass then walked around him pulling his cheeks apart to rub his twitching hole with his cock. He slowly pushed in watching the muscles in Kyle's back spasm.

"Ahhhh!" Kyle screamed dropping to his elbows. Cartman smirked down at him and began thrusting faster into him. He grabbed Kyle's hair and pulled him up so he was leaning his back against his chest. He yanked his head back to lay on his shoulder and licked the tears that were streaming down his face.

"Mhh Jew! Your tears taste so good." Kyle reached down and cupped Cartman's balls rolling them in his hand as he began to fuck him harder.

Kyle whines and moans got louder and louder until he could hold it in anymore. Cartman grabbed the base of Kyle's cock and squeezed to stop him from coming. Finally Kyle couldn't take it anymore and his hips humped forward as he come nothing. "Eric!"

Cartman froze. "What did you call me?" He had never called him by his first name during sex before. Kyle was unable to answer as he cried his cock still painfully hard shaking from the dry orgasm. He growled at the silence and threw the smaller boy down shoving his face into the snow thrusting slow and hard into him. "What did you call me?!"

Kyle shivered the snow burning his face and whimpered out. "Er-Eric."

"Again!" He moaned thrusting faster.

"What?" He mumbled back trying to get up.

"Say it again!" He growled shoving his chest back down into the show.

"Eric!" Kyle moaned as Cartman's thrust got faster. He yelped when he felt two hands slap his ass and pull his cheeks apart letting the boy go deeper. "Mhh Eric!"

"Yes!" He groaned his thrusts became erratic. After a couple more minutes, he thrusted deep into his jew and came deep inside him. He rubbed the boy's lower back and slowly pulled out making the boy under him moan. He flipped him over and study him. His face was red and wet with tears. His jacket and knees were soaked with the melted snow and his cock was poking out of his jeans painfully hard and bright red. He kneeled down and took Kyle's head into his mouth sucking hard before moving up and down. He massaged his balls and placed two fingers into his ass and proceeded to finger fuck him. Kyle screamed at the sensation which made Cartman laugh the vibration making Kyle come. Without warning it shot to the back of his mouth making him cough before he spit it out into the snow next to them.

Kyle whinned and shivered as Cartman scooped him up into his arms and carried him back to his house. Once back at his house he turned on the shower and tried to undress Kyle from his wet close as it heated up.

"No!" He yelled and cried shoving Cartman's face away from him. "I don't wanna be naked."

"Don't be such a baby!" He groaned attempting to remove the red heads jacket again only to feel teeth dig into his hand. "Eyy don't fucking bite me!" He ripped his hand free smacking Kyle on the nose making him cry more. He bragged his hand down his face and looked up at the jew groaning "Why don't you wanna get naked?"

"I don't want you to see me naked." Kyle crossed his arms across his chest shivering.

"We have sex all the time and suddenly you don't want me to see you naked?" He questioned while he adjusted the water tempature.

"Buuutttt we doo it with the light off." He slurred poking Cartman on the nose as he looked back in annoyance.

"And why is that?" He growled realizing the truth behind the slurred words.

Kyle looked around the small room and leaned forward whispering. "I don't want you to see my fat."

"That's it I'm done!" He growled grabbing Kyle and ripping the coat off of him as he wiggled to get out of his grasp. He quickly stripped the red head of all his clothes and throw him into the shower. He sat down on the toilet seat panting. He looked up to see Kyle sitting under the water spray crying. For the first time he looked over his completely naked from. He had thick thighs a full ass and a chubby belly and a purkey chest that looked like A cups. He watched as Kyle slowly stopped shivering as the shower heated him up. He leaned over and turned off the shower and wrapped Kyle in a towel. He pulled him to his chest and kissed the top of his head then whispered into his ear "You are unbelievably sexy."

Kyle pulled away and looked up at Cartman his face once again bright red. "Why don't I show you how sexy you are?" He wiggled his eyebrows rubbing his hands up and down Kyle's side when suddenly Kyle leaned forward and puked all over his chest. He looked back up at Cartman with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth. "Nope. I am done!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Cartman pulled away and started to throw off his clothes then turned back on the shower.

"Brush your teeth and go to bed." He jumped into the shower washing off his body. He heard Kyle's sniffling exit the bathroom and into a bedroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walk into his room to find it dark and empty.

"Poopsykins. Why is your little friend naked in my bed?" He heard is mother call from the hallway. He stomped out of his room still in his towel.

"Seriously." He groaned upon seeing Kyle laying on top of his mom's bed in just a towel that was only one wrong move from not covering anything. He once again scooped Kyle up in his arms and carried him into his room. Gently placing him on the bed he took the towel off his waist and put a pair of boxers that he had left a couple weeks ago. He threw the blanket over the red heads body. Pulling on his own boxers he laid in bed next to Kyle pulling him close and patting his hair down to feel the watch that was now not even visible.

"Fuck." he mumbled before falling asleep.


End file.
